


Feels（15~16）

by WindyOwl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyOwl/pseuds/WindyOwl
Summary: 车出没注意！
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 13





	Feels（15~16）

15.

巴黎的夏天白昼很长，晚上八点多天还微亮着，气温比日间凉爽不少，空气很干燥，裹挟着皮肤上最后一丝汗珠，消失在霓虹灯糜烂的光影之中。再晚些时候，古朴退却，这座城市的另一面悄然醒来。夜空像一杯分层的鸡尾酒，世俗的麻瓜用红色和橙色点缀着底部，越往上颜色愈发深沉，钢筋怪物们像引酒的搅拌勺，夜幕早就没了星星的踪迹。

自伦敦回来后，Draco把自己扔进工作的洪流里，每天加班到夜深。他从圣安娜医院的侧门出来，穿过两个有魔法屏障的天井，便融入这片灯红酒绿的闹市。他不排斥也不留恋，像大多数上班族一样，夹紧腋下的公文包匆匆前行。

青石地面被花坛里的自动灌溉器浸湿，皮鞋踩过一处低洼，溅起带泥的水花。Draco烦躁地抖了抖裤腿，心说今天怎么倒霉事扎堆地来。

不，那件事并不是坏，只是让他魂不守舍。

半上午的时候，他收到Granger的猫头鹰，说Harry昨天出院了，近期可能会来找他。按照距离推算，这封信在路上至少飞了两天，以格兰芬多的急性子，保不齐那个Potter已经和自己踩在同一片大陆上了。Draco一时间不知道是该高兴还是害怕，他只能把自己埋在文件堆里，心里疯狂暗示兵来将挡水来土掩。 

话说回来，女巫都舍得写信了，也不给他写的再详细些。比如Potter是不是完全恢复了，有没有什么后遗症，还记得他这个金头发的斯莱特林吗，会不会二话不说掐断自己的脖子……想到这里，Draco下意识地理了理衣领，觉得有股凉风吹得后颈一阵战栗。

侧身让开两个醉酒的麻瓜，男巫身形一拐，绕道另一条更加喧闹的街上。这条街上的剧院最近在举办夜空艺术节，人群如沸水般闹腾着，街头艺术家的音乐隔个十几米就换一种风格，此消彼长，谁也不服气谁。躁动的鼓点声让Draco头疼得厉害，他加快脚步，只想快些穿过这条街。

“医生。”

人群里突然冒出个声音，斯莱特林心说这些麻瓜难道喝到酒精中毒晕倒了？但他并没有停下来，就算真有人晕倒，也不关他的事。

那个声音锲而不舍地又叫了几声，从他身后传来，越来越近。Draco一个激灵，认出了这声音的主人，就更不敢停下了，他当即迈开腿小跑起来。正前方就是那个剧院，一群头发染得五颜六色的麻瓜正把手举在空中随音乐扭动着，Draco不得不一边拨开他们攒动的肩膀一边朝前挤。

舞台上的人拿着话筒激动地说着台词，人群就随之换了阵势，开始手拉手左右摇晃起来。他们有的人手里拿着发光的棒子，荧黄色的光一闪一闪，刺得Draco睁不开眼睛。他只能勾着腰凭本能往前走，耳膜里充斥着燥动的音乐和欢呼，只有那声“医生”像蛇一样缠上他的心脏。

“该死。”

等斯莱特林终于穿过人群，他的后背已经汗湿了。低声骂了一句，他随手把散落额头的发丝往后拨弄，另一只手将衬衣的扣子又解开了两颗。他的脚下没停，重心靠前，步子跨得很大，笔直地快步走着。直到把整个街区甩在脑后，他才忽地闪身钻进一个阴暗的小巷子里，背贴着墙壁小声喘着气。

他也不知道自己为什么要躲，直觉告诉他，他还没准备好面对那个格兰芬多。

我这是在保命——Draco试图说服自己。但一股名为兴奋的火自他的腹部腾起，随时间愈发旺盛，焰苗蔓延到了肺。

他不敢咳出来，只能拿手抵住锁骨上方逼自己平复。呼吸声减弱，Draco微倾着脑袋，尝试分辨巷子外面的声音。嘈杂声在远处沸腾着，不像有人追来的样子。这让他松了口气，手伸进公文包里掏出魔杖，在幻影移形的时候他埋怨自己——明明是个巫师，干嘛要坚持步行上下班。

这个想法还没有答案，Draco就感觉脚尖一个不稳，手被一股力量猛地往前拽。

“医生。”

他们站在公寓前的路灯下，距离太近，让人很难忽略对方声音里那团怒火和急躁。斯莱特林用力挣了几下，但那手就像是捕龙的钳子，牢靠的要命。Draco终于意识到自己躲不过去了，只能硬着头皮抬眼看过去，瞪着那个矮他半个头的格兰芬多。

他瘦了。

皮肤上细微的褶皱让那张脸更加憔悴。头发还是那么张扬，那双炯然的绿眸子却平静如水，让人捉摸不透。

他叫他医生——难道这家伙还没有恢复？那他出院做什么！

Draco想着，嘴上就厉声问了出来。

“你跑来干什么！有好好治疗吗？精神性损伤的后遗症很多你知不知道！”他语气急切，带着治疗师天生的威严，也不管自己先前的逃避，嘶嘶道，“Miller有没有点责任心？你这副鬼样子就该被泡进营养液里从头到脚好生补补，怎么能乱跑。”

格兰芬多的肩膀微不可察地抖了一下，但表情如同磐石没有任何变化。Draco更急了，但他搞不清现在什么状况，只能放柔了声音，问：“你是不是还没有想起以前的事？没关系，Aphromosyne咒语的恢复期很长，你又在病床上躺了很久。记忆混乱是正常的，我立马联系Granger来……”

接你两个字还没说出口，Draco的背就猛地撞到路灯杆子上，接着嘴唇就被一片柔软包围了。

两片薄唇轻轻贴在一起，在这个法式吻的诞生地显得过于清纯。斯莱特林的脑海里炸开一片白光，也不知道有可能中夺魂咒的人是自己还是格兰芬多。

黑发男巫的眼睛闭着，很专注地贴着他。手上的力道也减轻了，但并没有放开。

过了十来秒两人才分开。借着昏黄的灯光，Draco察觉到对方脸颊腾起的一片红晕。他冲他笑了笑，眼里溜过几丝狡黠。“抱歉，Malfoy，我演不下去了。”他咧着嘴，露出洁白的犬齿，“你是希望我叫你医生，还是Draco？”

“什么意思……”

“字面意思。”Harry眨眨眼，上前一步再次缩短两人的距离，“你在莱斯顿亲了我，就不能让我也亲亲你吗？礼尚往来懂不懂。”

Draco只觉得心脏已经从胸腔离家出走，窜到了嗓子眼，把那句你想起来了卡在喉咙里，憋得脸烧了起来。

“我那时候没睡着。你不知道人装睡的时候眼皮会一直跳吗。”Harry说着胡编乱造的歪理，但Draco不想否认他。他全神贯注地听着格兰芬多嘴里的每一个字，每一个音节起伏。它们就像是一道道带着闪电的咒语，电光火石间，把这些年层层构筑的自我欺骗挨个击碎，成茫茫大雪飘扬而下，又被心头的暖风融化。

“我看了你留给Hermione的治疗报告。”格兰芬多歪着头瞅他，眼底在说你是个傻子吗，“你就那么怕？”

他的目光流转，暧昧地看了眼斯莱特林细长的脖子。Draco顿时警铃大作——他决定拿回主动权，不能再被牵着鼻子跑了。

于是他挣开被钳制的手，搭上格兰芬多瘦削的肩膀，嘴角弯出一个假笑，压低声音哂道：“斯莱特林向来会做最坏的打算，这样才能在收获惊喜时不乱阵脚。”细长的手指敲了敲自己的太阳穴，他得意地说，“这叫有备无患。”

“那你逃什么？”Harry不甘示弱，也揽住他的腰，眉毛高高扬起钻进细碎的刘海里，“从英国逃到法国，从刚才那片市井逃到这儿，你的反侦察能力可真好，不愧是前任食死徒。”Draco感到对方故意把温热的气息喷在他的脖子上，却迟迟没有下一步动作。

他叹了口气。虽然还有很多没明白的、待确认的，虽然心里还是觉得不真实、甚至有些想笑。

但都这步了，他能不懂吗？

“你喜欢我。”Draco说。

Harry偏过头想了想，重新看向他时，绿色的眼眸里流光四溢。

“傻子，我爱你。”

——

也不清楚是谁先拉开那道紧闭的阀门，让氤氲的气流在起居室里满溢。出门时忘了关窗，夏夜的空气钻进来，让木地板透着丝冰凉。Draco把格兰芬多压在身下，单手扣着对方的后脑勺，舌头灵活地舔吻着湿润的唇瓣，另一只手掏出魔杖，扔了个加温咒语，接着又用漂浮咒把矮桌上的羊油招了过来。他的注意力尽数被Harry那双不安分的手牵引着，软膏管在空中摇摇晃晃，最终撞倒了餐桌上的细口花瓶。

格兰芬多哧地笑出声，用眼神揶揄着。Draco恼火地瞪回去，索性把冬青木扔一边，手伸进体恤下面狠狠捏了一把。

Harry也不甘示弱，三两下扯开对方的衬衣扣子，掀起棉织的底衣下摆往上撩。Draco顺从地低着脖子任他折腾，嘴上没闲着，在他的口腔里又是舔又是咬，追着Harry的舌头一轻一重的吮吸。衣服从头退了出来，三两缕金色发丝低垂而下，挡住了那双燃烧欲望的灰色眼眸。格兰芬多微眯着双眼，嘴里被追得喘不过气来，唾液顺着脖子流进领口。

“抬起屁股。”Draco哑着嗓子命令。他的大腿抵在Harry的双腿中间，灵巧的手指一勾，就将对方的皮带解开，露出被硬物撑起一把小伞的内裤。他隔着布料揉搓了两下，听见Harry喉咙里压抑不住地闷哼声。他先是扒掉了对方的外裤，不经意地用大腿在格兰芬多的根部上下磨蹭。嘴也换了目标，朝对方红透了的耳垂咬去。

Harry猛地一抖，骂了一句，也去解Draco的皮带，但怎么都按不开那块锁扣。格兰芬多有些急了，推了推男巫的肩膀，“你自己解开。”他催促。

Draco没有立刻行动，而是游刃有余地顺着他耳后的敏感处往下舔舐，在分明的锁骨处啄出几起红晕，手指游走在Harry胸前淡红色的凸起上打着转。格兰芬多又催了一句，顶起跨主动蹭着Draco硬的发疼的部位。

“别着急。”他斥道，埋下身叼起渐渐挺立的乳头。舌苔在柔软的乳尖上反复碾磨。Harry像是从没受过这种刺激，气急败坏地呜咽了几声，抠在他后背的手指缩紧了。

“你怎么这么熟练。”趁着唤气的空隙，Harry没好气地咕哝着。

Draco笑了笑，答我又不像你当了几年苦行僧。

至少他会定期看一些麻瓜的视频疏解自己——他在心里说。

Harry显然理解错了，突然使出狠劲把Draco往旁边一推，跨坐在对方腰上，居高临下地瞅着他。冬青木不知何时被他攥在手中，杖尖一抖，一条金色的织线便捆住了Draco的手腕，将它们固定在斯莱特林的头顶。“你的魔杖还是认主的。”他哂道。

Draco倒也不害怕，反而饶有兴趣地笑着，摆过腰用下身抵住Harry的臀部。

“你知道接下来怎么做？”他挑起眉毛，又捉弄地顶了对方几下，“你不是说你只看科学类的书吗？教你宇宙洪荒的东西，也能教你翻云覆雨？”

“我不能现学吗。”Harry凶了一嘴，依葫芦画瓢地在Draco的胸口舔吻起来。斯莱特林到也很配合地喘着粗气，顶着他的地方又胀大了一圈。

上下体位交换后，Harry轻易地便打开了对方腰上的锁扣。手指勾住内裤边往下一扒拉，挺立的阴茎边直挺挺地钻了出来，鸡蛋大小的龟头顶端冒出些晶莹的液体，在室内昏黄的灯光下闪着水光。

他咽了咽唾沫，心说怎么这么大。

“要我教你吗？没事，我是医生，这方面我专业着。”

“你个精神科的，装什么内科治疗师。”Harry瞥着斯莱特林，低头堵住他的嘴。

“基础医学，必修的。”

“我也看过人体构造的书，知道哪是哪。”

“那你动。”Draco不再争执，抬起腰部将自己的阴茎贴在Harry润湿的内裤上，嘴对着他的耳边吹气，“握住它。”他说。

Harry迟疑地眯了眯眼睛，把魔杖放在Draco脑袋边，腾出一只手握住那根挺立的硬物，另一只手伸进内裤里，把自己的那根也掏了出来。他的手法又机械又僵硬，看得出平日里很少释放自己的欲望。

Draco轻笑，又被对方瞪了一眼。

“我那时忙着满英国找伏地魔决斗，哪有空学这些。”说着，Harry加重了手掌的力道，又道，“听说你们这帮纯血统在成年的时候，会找媚娃专门教这档子事，在秘密的地下室里疯上三天三夜，对不对？”

Draco拿眼神示意对方凑近点，故意压低声音回答说了几个字。Harry听不清，手上动作自然一松，伏下来趴在他的身上听。斯莱特林哪能放弃这个好机会，他抬起双脚环住对方的跨部，接着腰上用力一拧。Harry只觉得一阵晕眩，就又被对方压在了下面——Draco嘴里还叼着魔杖，轻轻一挥，手腕处的绳结便消失了。

“你真的很喜欢把我的手捆住，是不是？Potter。”

这一回他把魔杖直接扔在了沙发上，握住Harry的阴茎一阵激烈的套弄。如果说Harry的手法是入门级的，那Draco肯定已经毕业出师了。常年握着魔杖让医生的指腹有一层粗糙的茧，摩擦在Harry敏感的根部，大大加强了套弄的刺激。格兰芬多的难耐地扭动着腰，不自觉地在Draco手里摆动着跨，头朝后仰着，微张的唇齿间泄出一声又一声的低吟。

斯莱特林的手指不断变化着节奏，时而在龟头上摩擦铃口，时而转攻下方，捏起格兰芬多的囊袋在掌心揉搓。他注意到对方的喘息声越来越急促，便加快了手指的速度。狠劲套弄了几十下，Harry终于在暧昧的惊呼里缴械。

高潮让格兰芬多那具初尝情欲的身体软了下去，像一滩水似的贴在地板上。Draco凑上前亲了亲，挺身将对方从地上捞了起来。路过餐桌时，他还不忘拿起那管羊油，冲迷糊的Harry眨了眨眼睛，朝卧室走去。

——

Harry被放在柔软的床上，感觉对方在自己的腰下塞了一个枕头，跨部被垫高，露出毫无遮拦的后穴。Draco半跪在他的双腿间，压下身子继续亲他。先前射出的粘液让他的腹部一片泥泞，一股腥味弥漫在鼻腔里，他只觉得自己的脸快蒸熟了。

Draco亲了一阵便抬起身子，在Harry的注视下，将一团乳白色的羊油挤满了掌心，朝他的身后摸去。格兰芬多心说这家伙该不会要用那儿吧，嘴上就问了出来。

斯莱特林笑了笑，道：“你都把自己送到巴黎来了，我要能忍得住，怕不是生理上和心理上都出了毛病。”他似乎看出了Harry不安，又俯身吻他的眼睛。“没关系，你就当是前列腺检查。”

Harry笑着骂你才要做前列腺检查，嘴又被堵住，接着一根手指就探进了后方的穴口。他不自觉地绷紧了臀部，被Draco轻轻拍了拍，说放松。

格兰芬多听话地呼了两口气，温热的肠壁被异物的侵入，感觉有点奇怪。可一旦想着医生那修长的、骨节分明的手指现在正模仿性交的动作在他的身体里摩擦，Harry下腹又腾起一股燥热，先前软下去的阴茎再次半站起来。他伸手抓住自己的分身套弄了几下，就被斯莱特林抓住。

“一起。”他说。Harry还没明白什么一起，就感觉对方将自己的阴茎也挤进他的手里，两根灼热紧紧贴在一起。Draco的手掌包裹着自己的，像老师一样带着他律动起来。

他的另一只手也没有停下。肠壁被搅得软了不少，不适感正要减退，第二根手指便插了进去。Harry呜咽了一声，舌头追着Draco的下巴，小口小口地噬咬对方突起的喉结。他感到斯莱特林似乎在寻找什么，大拇指按在他的会阴处，两根手指插得更深了。

一串电流平地而起，噌地翻上Harry的脊髓，刺激得他的大脑发麻。他绷紧脚尖叫了一声，这如同一个信号，Draco盯准了那个点反复揉弄起来。格兰芬多只想要更舒服些，手里撸动的节奏跟着加快了。

“瞧你急的。”Draco用勾魂的低音说道。趁Harry嘴上反驳的空档，第三根手指插了进去，入口的褶皱几乎被彻底撑平，服帖地包裹着斯莱特林。

Harry嘴里漏出几声难受的叹息，很快被温柔地覆盖住，悉数吞进肚子里。几缕润湿的发丝扫在自己脸上，他意识到对方肯定忍得辛苦，便说可以了，进来吧。

涨红的阴茎从他的手掌中抽出，抵在了后方入口处。他的腰被斯莱特林双手提起，手腕用力，对方似乎想让他翻个身。

“不，我想看着你的脸。”这句话让Harry有些羞赧，但都做到这个份上了，还记挂着羞耻心没有意义。

Draco笑着在他的唇上飞快啃了口，将他的腰提得更高。双腿被屈折在胸前，撑在Draco的肩膀处。斯莱特林一手握住阴茎，在张开的穴口处蹭了蹭，便借助蹬力插了进去。

医生的准备工作做的足，Harry只觉得胀得有些不适，倒没有疼痛。Draco耐心地一边观察他的表情，一边缓缓往里挤。他亲吻着他的额头、脸颊、耳边，小心翼翼地吻去表情里夹藏的紧张。

“动吧。”Harry回吻着他，舌头在彼此的口腔里攻城略地。Draco有节奏地摆动着腰，深深浅浅地抽插着，龟头刮过软湿的肠肉，发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声。他捕捉着格兰芬多的表情，调整了几次角度，终于蹭到了那个让身下人浑身颤抖的点。

“Harry。”他叫着他的名字，加快节奏死命往那个点上撞。

Harry的手指抓挠着斯莱特林的脖子，嘴里零零碎碎地叫着，已组不成话。他感到体内的魔法循环荡起一圈圈涟漪，水面之下，无数枝丫正张开了气孔向上伸展着，回应Draco带给他的阵阵快感。他能感到对方的魔法也在渴求着他，两股力量仿佛天生就该汇聚那般彼此呼唤着，推涌着，将他的精神顶向云霄。

夜还很长。

16.

“你就不打算问我，我是怎么想起来的吗？”

Harry坐在翘着腿缩在沙发上，咬了口烤好的吐司，就着咖啡咽进肚子里。他的目光落在阳台上的斯莱特林身上。对方正在晾床单，浅驼色的棉布上，昨晚的欢愉已被洗净，正透着一股洗衣剂的柠檬香。

“我是治疗师，Potter，我大概能猜到过程。”

“那你要听我当时是怎么给自己施咒的吗？”Harry又问，就见Draco转过脸狠狠地瞪了他一眼，“指不定对你的医学研究有帮助。”他赶紧补充，“你不是说我是珍惜病例、很有研究价值吗？”

“你是在控诉吗？”斯莱特林终于放下手中的活儿，走过来坐在他边上。他伸手揉了揉Harry的屁股，眼神露骨地传达着“你昨晚是不是还没够”这条信息。

Harry脸红着拍开对方的手，说：“跟你说正经的呢。你当初就没有怀疑过，我为什么会突然把联络员的位置换给Hermione？”

灰色眸子里写着明知故问，但Harry就想听他亲口说出来。

Draco叹了口气。

“我以为你发觉我对你的感情了，所以想躲着我。”这是他埋藏在心里的秘密，自己是绝不愿意承认的。

“那你什么时候开始喜欢我的？”

格兰芬多乐呵呵地冲他傻笑，Draco只想去堵住他的嘴。

“是不是一开始？在火车上的时候你就暗恋我？还是说，是我们比赛的时候，被我高超的球技折服了？”他欢快地转着眼珠子，“噢，我想起来了，你说你真正支持的三强争霸赛选手是我。”

“Malfoy，你真的很能装。”

“你让我等了五年。”

“想好要怎么赔了吗？”

Draco闭上眼去亲他，心想。

怎么都好。

现在最好。

——

Don’t be afraid to catch feels.


End file.
